


were you upset?

by ddeungyoon



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst (Kind of), M/M, hint of suicide, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddeungyoon/pseuds/ddeungyoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick never upset,</p>
<p>he never did. </p>
<p>(Didn't he?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	were you upset?

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my tumblr but I think why not post it here as well? It's really short, though.   
> (Also, I'm sorry in advance.)

For everyone, Patrick was like the most angelic person that had never done any wrongs—which is totally false because he was just human, mistakes are something normal whether it’s on purpose or not. However, we’re not going to talk about it. We’ll talk about how buoyant Patrick was, how no one’s ever seen him upset. Well, he did sometimes, but it’s often because of his own negligence, like when he forgot to water the flowers in his garden or when he sang the wrong key or when he accidentally stubbed his toe because he was staring at his phone all the time while he walked. He was usually upset at himself and it never lasted more than ten minutes.  

 

_(Sometimes, Pete will be up all night thinking about this,)_

 

“We have to hide this from the others, though. Are you okay with that?” Pete asked him one day, Patrick agreed despite having a lot of questions going in his head. He agreed and Pete thought: _Patrick wasn’t upset._

_(Patrick never upset. He never did,)_

“Pete, did you … did you meet Mikey?” Patrick asked one day—he’d make sure no one was there, though, because Pete still wanted him to hide their relationship, for some unknown reasons. Pete was afraid. Patrick found out and Pete was afraid, would he be mad? Would he be upset? Pete said yes and he waited. He waited for the anger Patrick would vent on him, but it didn’t come. Instead, Patrick nodded and there was a smile. A real, genuine smile, he said it’s okay and Pete thought: _Patrick wasn’t upset._

_( — or did he ever? )_

 

“Patrick, Patrick, oh my God. Patrick, what—why—”

Everyone panicked. The sanguine and lively Patrick was found on the bathroom floor, bathed in blood, not breathing and pale—really, really pale. Andy cried all the time and Joe tried to calm him down even though he himself looked like he was about to burst in tears. Pete, on the other hand, showed no emotion. He was shocked, he was so, so sad that he didn’t know how to react and he felt upset at himself. And he thought: _Patrick, were you upset?_

_(Some nights when Pete couldn’t sleep thinking about Patrick, he’d end up crying and thought: sorry, sorry, Patrick, I’m so, so, sorry.)_

_(In those haunting nights, Pete always feels guilty. Because, of fucking course, Patrick was upset. But he kept them by himself. “He kept them by himself,” Pete whispers to himself sometimes and cry because Patrick’s gone now. Patrick’s gone.)_


End file.
